Smile for the Camera
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Olivia/Jake - He was going to put on a show. A steamy show for all to see and she didn't know it. With that knowledge, all he could do was smile for the camera. Please fave if you enjoyed.


_**Title:**__ Smile for the Camera  
__**Author:**__ vickyblueeyez  
__**Fandom:**__ Scandal  
__**Pairing:**__ Olivia Pope/Jake Ballard (Olake according to tumblr)  
__**Words:**__ 1615  
__**Rating:**__ M / NC-17  
__**Warning:**__ Rated for strong sexual content  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Scandal or its characters.  
__**Spoilers:**__ Takes place after episode 16, season 2  
__**A/N:**__ After seeing the ending of the last episode, I couldn't get this scenario out of my head so I wrote it out._

_**Summary:**__ He was going to put on a show. A steamy show for all to see and she didn't know it. With that knowledge, all he could do was smile for the camera._

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Olivia opened the door to her apartment late night to an unexpected visitor.

"Jake!" She exclaimed as she looked over his bruised and face.

"The prisoners, they are free." He huffed as he tried to catch his breath. Olivia blinked, still taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Jake, what happened?" She asked.

"I got mugged." He replied. When she didn't answer he spoke up again. "Didn't you hear me? I said the prisoners are free."

Olivia shook her head as if coming out of a daze. "Yeah, yeah I heard you. Come in. I'll get you some ice and a towel." She said moving aside for him to come in.

Jake walked over to her couch and sat down. He looked over the apartment as if seeing it for the first time. Granted, it was the truth. He had been seeing it for the first time, in person that is. He sat on the couch and looked directly across from it. He smiled at the hidden camera knowing that it was recording. He then looked down and held his hands as he waited for Olivia. Holding some ice wrapped in a towel, she sat next to him.

"Come here." She said gently as she extended her hand and tilted his head.

He winced as she dabbed the bruise next to his eye. He had gorgeous blue eyes and she found herself easily lost while looking into them. Jake watched her without saying a word as she carefully pressed the towel against his face. With a mother's care she moved the towel down to tend to his cut lip. He didn't wince this time. He only continued to stare at her as she became fixated on his lips.

"I think you want to kiss me right now." Jake said with his usual confidence as he cracked a smile.

"Don't be silly." Olivia replied still pressing the towel against his lip.

"No, no it's okay because I want to kiss you too." Jake continued to smile.

Olivia lowered the towel to her lap and leaned back. She didn't know what to say. She was tired of being alone and "ruined." Jake was a good guy. He made her smile. He made her laugh and she really liked him. Olivia smiled and looked down.

"All right. I admit it. I do want to kiss you." She whispered.

Jake put his hand to his ear as if listening in. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" Jake teased.

Olivia looked up and smiled. "I said I want to kiss-"

Her words were stopped short by Jake's lips crashing on top of hers. His kiss was passionate and intense. Just as intense as...well, she didn't want to think about _him_. Not after that phone call and what he put her through. Olivia kissed him back with just as much ferocity. Soon she felt herself being lowered on the couch. She closed her eyes and savored the warm press of his lips against her neck. His hands roamed her body, going down her sides and legs.

"I want you." He breathed against her neck.

"Let's go to my bedroom." She suggested.

"No, I want you here. Right here. Right where you are." He said and kissed her lips once more.

Olivia gently pushed him away so that he was sitting up on his knees looking down at her. She leaned up and extended her arms to grab his shirt. Quickly she pulled it up, exposing his toned abs as he finished taking off his hoodie and shirt the rest of the way. Olivia ran her hands along his chest and traced the muscles with her finger tips. She ran her fingers down the middle until she reached his button of his pants. Jake's hand closed on top of hers, stopping her movements.

"Here I am half naked and you still have all your clothes on. It's only fair that you get naked too." Jake said with a grin.

"Oh you want me naked?" Olivia said with a devious smile. "I'll show you naked." She said and moved Jake out of the way.

She climbed off the couch and stood in front of it and Jake who had settled into a sitting position. Olivia smiled and swayed her body to imaginary music. Jake watched transfixed as Olivia danced out of her shirt, revealing a lacy bra underneath. Jake licked his lips and continued to watch as she danced and turned her back to him. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, bending over in front of him and giving him a great view of her ass. Jake couldn't help himself. He reached out and with both hands, gave her cheeks a squeeze.

"Fuck, Olivia." He praised with his voice deep with want.

Olivia shimmied out of his grasp and pulled down her lacey panties, bending over in the same fashion as before. She heard Jake groan and smiled to herself as she straightened up and unclasped her bra. She turned around holding the bra to her breast. She could see Jake tenting in his pants.

"You want me?" She said. It wasn't a question. She knew he wanted her way before seeing the reaction in his pants.

"Fuck yea." He whispered and held out his hands.

Her bra fell to the floor as she climbed on top of him on the couch and straddled his lap. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as she placed kisses down his neck and then his chest. Jake opened his eyes when he felt Olivia unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper. He lifted slightly so she could pull his pants down to his ankles. She slipped off his shoes and socks and then the pants, letting them fall to the floor.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked knowing damned well that he knew the answer.

Olivia looked up at him predatory and moved up on her knees until she was facing his erection. Not answering his question, not with words anyway, she reached into his boxer briefs and freed his hard cock. Jake hissed in pleasure when he felt Olivia's hot tongue against his shaft.

"Fuck. Olivia. You feel so good." He moaned. He watched her through lidded eyes, licking his lips and holding her hair from her face so he could watch her. "Fuck yea. Suck that cock. Suck that cock Olivia." He continued.

Olivia hummed around his cock in reply and kept sucking.

"Wiggle that ass for me." Jake said down to her.

Still sucking his dick, Olivia pushed out her ass, opening her legs as she did so and wiggled it just for him. Jake looked forward, knowing where to look and smiled. Oh he was going to enjoy watching this later. Very much so and he made sure the participants would be quite clear as he said her name whenever he got the chance.

"Come here so I can fuck you, Olivia." He whispered in a pleading tone.

With a popping sound, Olivia freed her lips and stood up. Jake held his cock firm as Olivia straddled his lap once more. She dipped her head back and moaned as she slid down on top of him. Jake buried his head into her chest and held on as Olivia started to ride him. His hands glided down her back, stopping at her ass and cupping it.

"Jake!" Olivia moaned when he gave her ass a slap.

"Turn around." He whispered.

Olivia once again stood up but turned around with her back towards him. Jake guided her by the hips, lowering her body onto his cock once more. Olivia quickly picked up where she left off, riding him hard and fast, and her mouth open in pleasure as she did so. Jake reached around and fingered her clit as she rode him. Olivia squeezed her breast and moaned his name in reply.

She was perfect, perfect like this, riding him on the couch, riding him at the perfect angle. Perfectly in view of what she couldn't see. He was going to make her cum. He was going to make her smile for the camera. Grabbing her hips he elevated her so that he could pump up into her. Olivia held on, moaning and moaning as her climax drew near.

"I'm going to cum!" She exclaimed.

"So am I!" Jake said though gritted teeth.

"Oh god! Oh god! Fitz!" She screamed.

It was too late. Jake groaned and came inside of her. The pull of her body, the feel of her tight and wet around him sent him over the edge. He knew what he had heard. He was certain but wasn't going to question it now, not now. Now he was going to pretend he didn't hear it. He was going to pretend that he wasn't jealous. Pretend to be aloof and not have figured it all out. When Olivia climbed off of him, he looked forward and glared at the camera.

"Listen." Olivia started as she tried to explain.

Jake reached down and grabbed his clothes. "I have to go. I have work in the morning." He lied. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Okay." Olivia replied as she watched him rush into his clothes.

"I'll see you around." He said after he got dressed while he continued to avoid her eyes.

He headed towards the door without looking back at her. He heard her say okay before letting his self out and shutting the door. Once he got down the hall he balled a fist and sent it against the wall.

**END**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please leave kudos (Ao3) or fave (ff . net) if you enjoyed. Thank You. Also check out the live journal comm Scandaltv for weekly, live episode discussions.


End file.
